Booth, Brennan and Baby Makes 3
by BurningxRedxCaskett
Summary: I don't want you to think that just because I'm pregnant I wanted to trap you. I want you to want me for me, not just because I'm having your child.
1. Telling Booth

**Authors Note: **Ok, so who was as excited as I was with the finale! I just HAD to write a fic for it. I sat down and in 15 minutes I had 3 pages! I hope you will tell me what you think, and if I should make this a two-parter…I'm liking this as a one shot though. The reviews will have to speak for themselves!

Reviews are love, leave some!

Krystle

"_I'm pregnant," she says, watching his every reaction. He's shocked, and his smile begins to appear. "You're the father."_

_He smiles wider, and is at a loss for words, but his eyes are speaking volumes. Any other time she would argue that eyes do not have the ability to speak, but tonight, she has been proven wrong. His eyes are dancing in the moonlight-or maybe the glow of the streetlight, she can see that they are also so full of love for her, and the intensity of this moment may have scared her away last year, but right now all she wants to do is jump in his arms._

"Say something, Booth. Please?" she begs, she can see that he's happy about this, but she needs to hear it, because she is scared to death of what this is going to do to them; not only as individuals but also as partners.

He moves to her, and she feels him wrap his arms around her, pulling her closer to him and holding her tight. She reciprocates the hug, hiding her face in his neck. She loves the way he smells, ever since they slept together after Vincent was killed, his smell stuck with her, and she craved it when he was away from her.

Their hug breaks, and he's peppering kisses all over her face until he finally lands on her lips. He kisses her with every fiber of his being, and his stomach flutters more when she begins to participate. He rests his forehead on hers and they both smile and gaze into each other's eyes.

"So," she says softly, smiling at him, "You're happy about this?"

Booth lets out a small laugh, "I'm ecstatic, Bones. You're pregnant, with _my_ baby. I love you, so much."

She can count on one hand the number of times that those words have been said to her. He told her last spring when he wanted to give them a shot, which was the night she turned him down, and her entire trip to Maluku was filled with thoughts of him and what they could have had. The night she realized her mistake and he saved her from being hit by a car in the pouring rain; she told him she made a mistake and that she did in fact love him, more than she could have ever imagined. The night they first made love, and now the result of their love was a baby growing inside of her.

Tears form in her eyes, and she wraps her arms around his neck, "I love you too, Booth, and I already love this baby. Is that crazy?"

She can feel him shake his head before he answers, "No, Bones, it's not crazy. I love it too. I'm so happy right now."

She nods, "Me too." The single question she has looming over her head, the one she's scared to hear is answer of needs to be asked. She doesn't want to ruin this moment, but she has to know. "What does this mean for us, Booth?"

"We're a family, Bones. You, me, this baby, and whoever comes next. We're a family."

_Whoever comes next. He wants more kids, and he wants them with her. _She smiles, "So…we're a couple now? Well, I know we're a couple, we talked about that already, but I don't want you to think that just because I'm pregnant I wanted to trap you. I want you to want me for me, not just because I'm having your child."

He smiles at her, "I know, Bones. I want you to know that with or without this baby, my answer would be the same. I'm in love with you, Temperance; I'm never going to leave you again. I'm yours, okay?"

The use of her first name makes his words seem more true to her. Even though she's grown to love the nick-name he gave her all those years ago, when he uses 'Temperance', she knows that he's serious. "Okay," she whispers, putting her head on his chest, once again breathing in his scent. "Booth?"

"Yeah?"

"You're not going to ask me to marry you because I'm pregnant are you?" she asks, knowing this is opening up a whole other subject.

He shakes his head. "No, not just because you're pregnant, Bones. I'll ask you to marry me because I'm in love with you, because I love being able to hold you, kiss you and make love to you. I'll ask you to marry me when I feel that you're ready because the last thing I want to do is scare you away, I'll ask you to marry me because being with you forever, and yes, it will be forever, Bones, is more than I could dream of. You're my Bones, you're the mother of my child, you're my partner, you're everything to me; and when you're ready, _that's_ when I'll ask you to marry me."

She smiles, "I will accept that answer."

He takes her hand in his, and they continue their walk to his apartment. Once in the safety of his home, he kneels to the floor and lifts her shirt up, placing soft kisses on her stomach. She runs her fingers through his hair, and smiles at him. She thought for sure that this action, and people touching her stomach would get on her nerves, but all she can do is watch him bond with his child in the only way he can right now.

He looks up at her from his place on the floor, and her hand cups his cheek. They both share a smile, and he rises from his kneeling position after placing a kiss and an 'I love you' to her abdomen. "And I love you too, Bones," he says, brushing the hair out of her face and leaning in to kiss her softly.

She doesn't know when she started crying, and she doesn't know she is until he wipes away a tear that falls. "I love you too." They walk over to his couch and he pulls her to him, her head resting on his chest. "What are we going to tell people?"

"The truth: We're in love, and we're having a baby," he answers, even if he still can't believe it himself.

"It's not that easy, Booth. They will have questions, especially Angela. What are we going to tell the FBI? I don't want to sever our partnership; I won't work with another agent. I will only work with you."

"Let me worry about the FBI, Angela will be too happy for us to grill you for information, she'll probably even say that 'it's about time'."

"That's what she said when I told her that we ended up in bed together. I didn't give her any big details, but I am sure the news of my pregnancy will confirm any suspicions that she's had."

"I'll worry about telling Camille," Booth says, "And just how much info did you give Angela?"

"Nothing too big; just that I ended up in your bed the night Vincent was killed. She nearly killed Hodgins when he came into tell us about the bullet. I think she was happier about us than we were," Brennan says with a small chuckle. "But no one knows what exactly happened; until we tell them about the baby."

"They all will be thrilled," Booth concludes, they have all but been hoping for the partners to get together and 'just do it' since their first couple of cases. _'We sound like a Nike commercial.'_

"We have so much to discuss about this, Booth," she says, and it's true.

They have a lot more to discuss, but right now he just wants to be happy about being the father of Brennan's baby, he wants to hold her, and tell her how much he loves her, he wants to prove to her that her pregnancy isn't going to ruin things between them but will only make things better.

"I know, Bones," he says, kissing her hair. He rises from the couch, and pulls her with him, kissing her softly on her lips. "But that's another day. I'm tired, and I'm sure you are tired as well. You need all the rest you can get now that you're pregnant. Let's go to bed."

She nods, it was a busy day and she promised Angela that she'd go back to the hospital tomorrow to keep her company until she and Michael are released later that day. "I want you to be with me when I tell Angela. I told her about us by myself, but I don't think I'll be able to tell her about the baby by myself."

Booth chuckles, "She just gave birth, Tempe, I don't think she'll be jumping you. But I would love to be there when you tell her."

"Thank you," she says, climbing into bed after changing into one of his FBI shirts that falls to just above her knees.

He climbs in and gets comfortable, and she scoots closer to him, resting her head on his chest. They've talked about the marriage question already, and she loves him even more for waiting until she's ready, she's happy that he won't push her into something she isn't ready for. She smiles to herself, and thinks, _I can easily get used to falling asleep in his arms forever._


	2. Telling Angela and Hodgins

**Authors Note:** Ok guys, the majority of you have spoken, and a couple of you pointed out that Booth wouldn't call Bones 'Tempe'. Sorry if that threw you off, in my AU version of season six he does, so I'm used to writing it out in my other story. He doesn't call her 'Tempe' in this chapter, only Bones and Bren.

I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the first.

Reviews are love, leave some!

Krystle

* * *

><p>Booth is the first to wake the next morning, and as the events of the previous night play over in his head, he is instantly smiling. He turns his head to better see the sleeping piece of perfection lying next to him. Everything he's ever wanted has happened in the short span of a month. Brennan was his, and nestled safe inside her womb was his, <em>their<em> baby. He places his hand over Brennan's lower abdomen, still smiling like a fool. She's not showing, and no one will know that she's pregnant if they just look at her, but he knows, and so does she, and right now just the knowledge is enough to send him over the edge of happiness.

Although everything is happening extremely fast, Booth can't help but feel like this is _exactly_ how it was supposed to happen. The way they got together wasn't necessarily the best of circumstances. They lost a member of their team; Vincent was gone. At first Booth blamed himself, but after thinking about the situation, he could have easily tossed the phone to Bones, Angela, Hodgins or Cam. Or he could have answered it. He still feels responsible for Vincent's death, but he thanks God every night that he didn't toss the phone to Bones. He couldn't live with himself he was the cause of her death. Vincent's death he could handle, but he would probably have told Jacob to just kill him since Bones was gone. He can't live without her, and he's known that for a while now.

Shaking the thoughts from his head, he leans in and kisses Brennan on her forehead and continues his venture downward until he reaches her lips. He kisses her softly, not intending on waking her so soon, he just can't get enough of her. She's like a drug to him, she's addicting, and he's never going to lose this feeling. When she begins to participate in the kiss, he places a hand on her cheek.

"Good morning, Bren," he whispers.

She groans at the light peaking in from his bedroom window, and opens her eyes. She instantly smiles at him, "Good morning, Booth."

He lifts up the large FBI shirt, and kisses her stomach, then rests his hand once again on her bare skin. "How'd you guys sleep?"

She smiles at him; she doesn't have the heart to tell him that the baby is still just a zygote, a tiny little ball of cells and hasn't yet developed much beyond its DNA from her and him. "We slept just fine," she answers, and she can see this simple answer has made his eyes light up.

"And here I thought you were going to go off in an explanation about the baby not being developed enough to know that it was asleep," Booth says jokingly, but knowing her all too well.

She laughs nervously, "No-why would I do that?"

"You were thinking about doing that!" he says, teasing her. "You were going to go all 'Biology teacher' on me and explain the development of our baby."

"Okay, I was thinking about it," she admits with a smile, "but I decided against it, because I know you like the answer I gave you."

Booth chuckles, "I know. But I think you're sexy when you talk like a scientist."

"I'm a scientist every day, Booth, I always talk like a scientist," she says, a bit confused at his statement.

"When you use all those big words that I don't understand, and you get clinical when you explain something," he says, leaning in to kiss her, working his way down her neck, "that, Bones is extremely sexy."

She leans her neck to give him better access and smiles, moaning slightly when he reaches the spot behind her ear that drives her insane, "Really?"

"Yeah," he says, "I love that about you."

They walk hand in hand into the hospital and wait for the elevator to open for them to step on. Pushing the button for the floor Angela is on, the doors close and the couple is left alone. Brennan rests her head on Booth's shoulder and he kisses her forehead. "You okay, Bones?"

"Yes," she answers, "just nervous I guess."

"There is nothing to be nervous about. Angela is going to be the happiest person we tell," He assures her, "she's wanted us to get together for the longest time."

"Being together and having a baby are two different things," she says, "I just don't think that I'm ready to answer her questions."

"Then let me answer them," he suggests as the doors open. Taking her hand once again, they step off and walk down the hall to the small hospital room.

Booth knocks on the door and opens it slightly, "Hey Ang."

Angela looks up from her son and smiles, "Hey Studly! Come on in guys." Booth lets Brennan in the room before him and she is instantly by Angela's side.

He smiles as Angela hands the baby over to Brennan, who is instantly lost in the newborn. "How're you doing?" Booth asks, taking the chair next to Angela's bed as a seat.

"I'm doing good, just really sore," Angela answers, and smiles at Brennan. "You're a natural with him, Bren."

Brennan looks up and smiles at her, then turns to Booth and grins. "Should we tell her now?" she asks.

"Tell me what?" Angela asks, looking between the partners.

Booth shrugs, "I don't know, you don't want to wait till she's home?"

"Wait till I'm home for _what_?"

"I don't think I can keep this a secret," Brennan says.

"Keep _what_ a secret?"

Ignoring Angela once again, Booth says, "You might want to hand me the baby so she won't scare him when she grabs you."

"Why will I scare my son?" Angela asks, as Brennan hands Michael over to Booth.

"Hey buddy," Booth says, cooing down at the baby. "Mommy is about to get really loud, so just ignore her, okay?"

Brennan smiles once more at Booth and turns to face Angela, taking her friends hands in her own. "You know that Booth and I are a couple." At Angela's nod, Brennan takes a deep breath and looks at Booth, when he nods; she smiles once again, and says with a smile, "I'm pregnant."

Both Brennan and Booth watch Angela's reaction. Her eyes grow wide, and the smile that she smiles only when she's truly happy appears on her face. Booth is positive that if she hadn't have given birth the previous night that she would be up and jumping doing what many girls refer to as a 'happy dance'.

"You're pregnant?" Angela asks after a moment, letting the news sink in.

Brennan nods, "Correct. Booth is the father. If my math is correct, and I'm sure that it is, conception was the night we ended up together."

Booth pulls a face, "Gah, Bones, did you have to tell her _that_?"

Angela holds a hand up to Booth signaling him to be quiet, and pulls Brennan to her, "Sweetie! I'm so thrilled for you! You are going to be a wonderful mother! How long have you known? Is this why you were asking all those questions when you were here last night?"

"Angela, please slow down," Brennan says with a small chuckle. "I found out a couple hours before we went undercover on Dads bowling league. Yes, this is why I was asking the questions about giving birth last night. I was curious, I know you wanted me in the room with you and Hodgins, and I'm sorry that the case took me away from being there for you."

"Sweetie, I don't care about the case anymore. My best friend just told me that she is pregnant, and I couldn't be more thrilled for her," Angela says, and turns to smile at Booth, "and for Booth."

Bones smiles at Angela, "Really?"

Angela smiles, "Absolutely. How far along are you?"

"My doctor said that I was still very early on in the pregnancy, she said that I was around six weeks. It's far too early to tell anyone, but you're my best friend. I had to tell you and I wanted you to be the next to know."

"You're family, Angela," Booth says, smiling as the baby wraps his tiny hand around Booths finger. "We wanted to tell you together."

"Yes, what Booth said," Brennan says, smiling back at her friend.

"Thanks, guys. That means a lot," Angela says, as Hodgins walks in.

"What means a lot, Angie?" Hodgins asks as he leans down and kisses his sons forehead and then sits on the opposite side of the hospital bed.

Angela smiles at Bren, "Are you going to tell him?"

Brennan nods, "Yes," turning to Hodgins she smiles and says, "I'm pregnant, Hodgins."

"Whoa!" Hodgins exclaims. "When did this happen?"

"Approximately six weeks ago," Brennan answers.

"Okay, that's not what I meant, really," Hodgins says. "How? Well, I know _how_ but with whom?"

Angela smiles, "This is like the bullet moment all over again. You have to tell him now, sweetie. It was nice keeping everything to yourself, but now that you're pregnant, you have to tell people."

"Yes," Brennan nods, "I know." She turns back to Hodgins, "Booth and I have been seeing each other for over a month; he is the father."

"WHOA!" Hodgins shouts again, causing the baby in Booths arms to whimper. "How did I not know this?"

"I asked Angela to keep it to herself," Brennan explains. "We wanted to enjoy being together before everyone else put their two pennies in."

"Two cents, Bren."

"Yes, that's what I said," she responds, "Like Booth said earlier, you and Angela are family, and we wanted you both to know before anyone else."

Hodgins smiles at his friend and colleague, then turns to smile at Booth, "Wow. Congratulations guys, I'm happy for you both. You will be a wonderful mom, Dr. B."


	3. Telling Parker and Rebecca

After Angela and the baby are safely in the car, Booth and Brennan walk hand in hand to the SUV. "Can you believe it, Bones? In a few months we'll be the ones leaving with a new baby girl."

"We don't know that the baby is a girl Booth. We could just as easily have a boy," Brennan says, smiling at Booth's excitement.

"No, we already have a boy," Booth says, referring to Parker. "This one is going to a little girl-a Baby Bones, with your crystal blue eyes, my dark hair, and your smile. She's going to be a perfect combination of you and me."

She smiles, realizing that being logical right now isn't going to work to her benefit. "As long as he or she is healthy, I will be happy."

Once they are in the SUV, Booth pulls out his cell phone and dials a number. He waits for the person to pick up and smiles into the phone. "Hey, Becks. Can you and Parker meet me at the Diner? I have something to discuss with you both."

_Rebecca thinks for a moment, and agrees. "Sure, Seeley. We'll meet you there in half an hour. Is that good?"_

"Yeah, perfect," he replies, starting the car. "We're just leaving the hospital now."

"_Hosptial? Is everything ok?" Rebecca asks._

"Everything is fine, Angela had the baby last night, and we came up to visit her until she was released," Booth answers, calming Rebecca's nerves.

"_Oh, okay," she says, "Parker and I will see you soon then."_

Hanging up the phone, he turns to face a smiling Bones. "It would be safe to say that we are telling Parker and Rebecca next?"

Booth nods, "Yeah. Parker is going to be excited, Bones. He loves you, and he's always wanted a sibling."

"How do you think he's going to handle the news of us being a couple?" Bones asks, nervously looking down at her hands. The last thing she wants to do is upset Parker, or replace Rebecca in his life. She's grown to love the little boy who is no longer a little boy, but soon to be an adolescent.

Booth grabs Brennan's hand, "He's going to be thrilled. He loves you, Bones, but not nearly as much as I do."

Even though she knows that it's impossible, her heart swells with love for the man beside her. "You think so?" she asks, still a little unsure.

"Absolutely," he says, firmly. The ride to the diner was filled with silence, both of them just comfortable to next to each other. Their hands rest on the center console, fingers entwined. He pulls up to the diner, and smiles as Parker spots the SUV and begins to wave to them. They both wave back, and Booth turns to Bones, "You ready?"

She sighs nervously, but nods her head, "Yes."

"Okay," he opens the driver's door and steps out, walking around and opening Brennan's.

"I'm perfectly capable of opening my own door, Booth. I'm pregnant, not disabled," she points out.

He chuckles, "I'll keep that in mind. I was just trying to be nice."

"Oh," Bones says, looking down. "I'm sorry for snapping then."

"It's ok," he says, smiling at her. Nothing, not even Brennan snapping at him over opening a door for her can take him off of the cloud he's floating on.

The walk beside each other, rather than holding hands since neither Parker nor Rebecca know that they are even dating. Out of habit, Booth's hand finds its way to the small of Brennan's back. Once inside the diner, Parker runs over to his father, wrapping his arms around his middle.

"Hi dad!" the curly haired boy exclaims.

Booth hugs him back, and ruffles his hair, "Hey bud!"

Parker moves on to Brennan, hugging her, "Dr. Bones! Guess what!"

"What?" Brennan asks, smiling down at the younger Booth.

"I got an 'A' on my science test!" he tells her excitedly, "I'm almost as smart as you! Do you think I'll get hired at the Jeffersonian when I'm older?"

Brennan smiles and her eyes fill with tears, Parker's love of science started when he met her. She was able to be his tutor on the subject and it thrills her to know that the little boy is excelling in Science. "I don't know," she answers, walking over to the table and sitting down next to the window. "Keep up the excellent work, and they just might."

Parker goes and sits next to Rebecca, who smiles at Booth and Brennan, "Hey guys."

Booth smiles, "Hey Becca, how are you?"

"I'm doing good," she says, "Temperance, how are you?"

Brennan smiles, "Wonderful, thank you."

Their usual waitress comes over, and brings Booth a coffee and Brennan an orange juice. Just the smell of the coffee making its way through her nose is starting to make her stomach turn. She'd been really lucky so far and hasn't had morning sickness, but she's sure that this will soon change.

She rises from her chair and politely excuses herself, and heads towards the bathroom. Booth watches as she goes, and pieces together what's made her sick. He drinks the biggest part of his coffee while Bones is gone, then asks for a soda.

"Is Temperance okay?" Rebecca asks, after a moment of Bones being gone.

"Yeah, she's fine. She's wonderful, actually," Booth answers, smiling across at the blonde woman.

Rebecca's eyebrows wrinkle in confusion and once Brennan comes back and takes her seat by Booth, she looks between the two partners suspiciously. "What's going on, guys?" she finally asks.

"Dr. Bones, are you ok?" Parker asks, looking up from his food.

Brennan turns her head and smiles at Booth, "Well?"

"Okay," Booth nods. "Bones is fine, Parks, this is just a stage she has to go through for about three months."

The look on Rebecca's face is priceless, she's genuinely happy for Brennan, "You're-?"

Brennan nods, with a smile, "Yes. I'm six weeks along."

Rebecca stands and walks around the table pulling Brennan up with her. "Congratulations! You'll make a wonderful mother, Temperance."

Brennan smiles a watery smile, "You think so?"

"Are you kidding?" Rebecca asks rhetorically. "Parker adores you, and you have always been wonderful with him."

Brennan nods and gives the woman another smile. She turns to face Parker who hasn't said much since Rebecca mentioned being a 'mother'. "Are you okay, Parker?"

The boy looks up at his dad and Bones, giving them a shrug. "I guess so."

"Parker, you can tell us," Booth says, knowing that something isn't right with his son.

"If Bones is going to have a baby, then who is the dad?" Parker asks.

_Oh, that._ Brennan knew that they shouldn't have hid their relationship from Parker, but she also respected Booth's reason for not telling him at the time. Parker's gotten used to someone that either Booth or Rebecca was with and then they break up. Even though Booth knows that he and Bones are forever, he didn't want to scare her away.

Booth looks up at Brennan, and grabs her hand. "Bones and I are seeing each other, Buddy. I'm the father to Bones' baby."

Parker absorbs the information and the adults soon see a small smile appear on his face. His eyes light up in the way that Booth's did when he found out about the pregnancy. "So you and Bones are boyfriend and girlfriend?"

Brennan smiles, "Yes, your dad is my boyfriend." _Finally._

"Does this mean that the baby is my brother or sister?"

Booth smiles, "Yeah, bud."

"Are you okay with that?" Bones asks.

Parker's expression turns serious as he looks up at them with his big brown eyes, "Will you guys still love me?"

"Parker," Booth says, looking at his son with soft loving eyes, "We are _always_ going to love you. This baby doesn't change that. We're going to love this baby as much as we love you, okay? No one is getting replaced, least of all you."

Satisfied with his fathers answer, Parker stands and walks over to him, giving him a hug, and then over to Bones and hugs her too. "Can you feel anything yet?"

Brennan smiles, "Not yet, we have about four more months until you can really feel anything." She watches as Parkers face falls, "But, you're welcome to feel if you want?"

Parker smiles, and places his hand on Brennan's stomach. This simple gesture puts a smile on Booth, Rebecca and Parker's face, but brings tears to her eyes. She has a family now, and she has Booth to thank for it.


	4. Telling Sweets and Cam

**Authors Note: **Hey all, I wanted to get this posted before I went to bed. I hope you enjoy it! Just so you know, my friend Kristi aka vrukalakos, deserves all the credit for the Cam parts. As much as I love Cam on the show...yeah, that's how much I _**suck**_ at writing her.

Reviews are love, leave some!

Krystle

* * *

><p>"You don't think Sweets is going to go all psychological on us when we tell him we are having a baby do you?" Booth asks.<p>

Brennan shrugs as they approach the office of Lance Sweets, who now they would consider a 'friend' with friend being a loose term. Brennan cannot and never will understand the soft science of psychology. But, she respects what Sweets has to say most of the time so she lets it slide…unless he is wrong. Then she lets him know it.

Knocking on the door, Booth walks in, followed by Brennan, "Hey, kid, got a sec?"

"Doctor Brennan, Agent Booth please take a seat," Sweets gestures to the pair before he eases into his own chair across from the two. "I wasn't expecting to see either of you today. Is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine Sweets. We just wanted to stop in and say hello."

Sweets brow crinkles in confusion. "One does not just stop in to say hello, least of all you or Doctor Brennan. Are you certain that everything is all right?"

Brennan looks over at Booth, both wearing identical smiles on their faces and Sweets frowns, "You're both smiling. You're never both smiling. Am I missing something here? The world isn't about to end is it?"

"Actually, Booth and I have an announcement." Brennan looks at him when he gently grabs her hand, "I'm pregnant."

Sweets' lets off a laugh before he face goes serious, "Oh. You're serious." He links his fingers together as he watches the pair, leaning back against his chair. "Well this is unexpected. Am I assuming correctly then that you and Booth resumed discussion of the insemination from a couple years ago? And then," he swallows nervously, "umm, went through with the process."

"No Sweets-" Brennan says with a smile.

"Oh thank god," he says, letting out a breath of relief.

"We're dating," Booth informs him, a victorious smile appearing on his face at Sweets' reaction.

"Oh." Sweets looks a bit stunned at first as he watches the pair carefully. "May I ask when this started?"

Brennan's eyes grow distant and her voice drops slightly, "the night that Mr. Nigel-Murray died."

"I see." Sweets leans back in his chair, "The trauma of losing one of our own-"

"It was nothing like that," Booth butts in cutting off Sweets' train of thought. "Broadsky was after our team. I told Bones she was staying with me in case he came after her. We realized we were ready to progress beyond partners."

"I was the one who initiated everything," Brennan says, "Booth wanted to wait, but I told him that I was certain that I was ready. That I wouldn't run away from him. I find that my feelings for him are much stronger than I realized."

"This is a start. My concern is for you Booth." Sweets looks at the male agent. "I know you were suffering from wounds from Hannah's rejection. Is there still any residual emotions surrounding that? How did you feel about Dr. Brennan's..." Sweets pauses, trying to find the right words. "About that night?"

Booth looks over at Brennan, holding her hand a little tighter. He knew Sweets would shrink their heads; they might as well get this over with. "What Hannah and I had…it was good while it lasted. I think I was trying to convince myself that I could be happy with someone else, and in a sense I was. Hannah was great, but everything about her was wrong."

"What do you mean by that?" Sweets asks.

Booth smiles at Brennan, and even though he's talking to Sweets, he keeps looking at the woman beside him. "Her hair was blonde, not auburn, her eyes were the wrong shade of blue, and she laughed at all of my jokes instead of trying to explain how illogical they were. Her relationship with Parker was always forced, instead of natural. She never, ever looked at me the way Bones does." Still looking at Brennan he says, "I do _not_ regret that night. I never will. The time we took after Hannah left, was exactly what we needed. I wanted her to be sure that she wanted this; wanted me. I don't want to change her; I want her the way she is, nothing more, nothing less. I want all of her."

Sweets smiles at the two while nodding his head, "I think you two are finally on the same page with each other. Of course, it has taken you this long to get there and my thesis went out the window but still held true in the end..."

"Really?" the partners ask in unison.

Sweets stops and gives a small smile, "Although I do have to ask one more question. Dr. Brennan, are you ready for this? What motherhood entails?"

Brennan smiles, "I believe that I am ready for anything as long as I have Booth by my side, Dr. Sweets."

Clapping his hands together and rubbing them, "well I guess all I can really say is congratulations." Rising up from his seat, he congratulates the pair as they raise giving Brennan a hug and Booth a hand shake.

"Do us a favor, Dr. Sweets," Brennan asks.

He nods, "Sure, anything."

"Don't let the FBI split us up," she says, tears forming in her eyes. Before the pregnancy, she was always able to keep her emotions on lock down, but with all her hormones on high alert, its proving to be rather difficult. "I don't want to work with anyone else, and if we end up being separated then I will sever all ties between the Jeffersonian and the FBI."

Sweets nods, "I will do everything in my power to keep you both together. Be advised that the agency will more than likely want to continue these sessions."

Brennan looks at Booth and smiles, "Then I guess we will have to accept that."

**-BONES—**

The following day, Brennan is sitting in her office when Booth comes in, "Got a case Bones, grab Cam and lets go."

"Are you sure?" Brennan asks. This is the first case they've worked since she told him about the pregnancy. "I figured you wouldn't want me in the field. Not that I'm objecting-"

"Bones, do you wanna go or not?" Booth asks, he doesn't want her in any danger of course, but apparently this body was unidentifiable and need her keen eye.

She stands from her desk quickly, perhaps too quickly for her stomach, and before she knows it, Booth is instantly at her side. "You okay?"

Brennan nods, collecting herself, "Just got up too fast. I'm fine, I promise."

Watching as she suits up, she smiles at him, showing him that she can handle this. Once she's ready, he places his hand on the small of her back and stops by the exit while she gets Cam for her assistance in the field. Cam suits up and follows the pair out to Booth's SUV. Brennan takes her usual place in the front and Cam climbs into the back.

once at the crime scene, the three unload from the car but the smell of the decomposing body was already heavy in the air. "Whoever this was, they must not have been here long."

"Let's just get this moving. It reeks," Booth replies trying hard as he can to breath as little as possible.

"What have they found?" Bones asks, following Booth.

"Suitcases. Some developing is going on in the air and they came across some suitcases. Thinking someone left them behind they opened them to get a id or something, but found pieces."

"Pieces?" Brennan looks to the several suitcases and finds various body parts scattered among the suitcases. Getting relatively close, she takes a peek as the smell and the sight over maggots on the flesh overpower her. She manages to stumble away from the suitcases before nausea overcame her, emptying her stomach just outside of the crime scene tape.

"Bones!"

"Dr. Brennan," Cam says, matching Booth's worried tone. Dr. Brennan _never_ gets sick at crime scenes.

Waving them off, she holds the back of her hand to her mouth before standing up. "I'm fine. From what I could see we have a complete skeleton. Dr. Saroyan since there is still flesh on the bones, it's all your until they are clean. Send them to the lab whenever you are done."

**-BONES-**

"It was odd, shortly after inspecting the remains, Dr. Brennan lost her lunch." Knowing the look that was on both Wendell's face as well as Hodgins' she cuts them off before they can ask. "Literally."

"I have never known Dr. Brennan to 'lose her lunch' at a crime scene before, maybe she had bad food?"

"Yea, like that's likely." Hodgins retorts sarcastically, but as the two stay quiet and stare at him, "I meant it was likely. You know that diner, I'm surprised we haven't gotten sick before."

Raising an eyebrow, Cam is not so convinced of his statement. "Why do I feel like you know something I don't Dr. Hodgins."

"Who, me? Please, like Dr. B would tell me anything. She knows I can't keep a secret." Hodgins replies grabbing his tray of tools and quickly bolting away from where Randall and Cam are standing.

Wendell watches Hodgins disappear before turning to Cam, "I would say he knows something."

"That makes two of us Mr. Brey. I think I am going to go see what is going on." Cam replies before stripping her gloves off of her hands and proceeding out of the room she was currently working in.

Wendall looks around with a confused look on his face as he watches Cam leave. A hand goes up in the air as he shouts out to her, "What about me?"

**-BONES-**

Knocking on the door to Brennan's office before opening it, Cam stops when she sees both Booth and Brennan sitting in Brennan's office. "Oh, sorry. Umm, this can wait if the two of you are busy."

Brennan gives Booth a quick glance over before turning her attention to her boss, "No. Not a bad time at all Cam, please come in." As Cam slips in and closes the door behind her, she gestures for the other woman to sit. "Is there something I can do for you Cam?"

Nervously glancing at Booth, she twists and plays with her fingers, "Well, yes, I mean no. I mean, I was hoping to talk to you about what happened at the crime scene today." Cam misses the smug smirk that crosses Booth's face at the mention of the incident from earlier, but Brennan did not.

"I simply could not handle the smell of the body. It is not like it has not happened before or that anything is wrong," she replies to Cam but looks at booth for the last bit of her comment. "Nor does it mean I am unfit to work in the field."

"I never said you were unfit-" cam glances between Booth and Brennan when suddenly it is as if a lightbulb goes off in her head. They had been spending more time together, Dr. Brennan got sick at a crime scene over a smell, Booth was trying to keep her out of the field. "You're pregnant!"

Brennan sighs lightly, so much for telling her themselves. Angela had been right, Cam was good. "Yes."

"Oh my gosh. You're pregnant." Cam repeats, though now astounded at what she is hearing. "Who is the father?" She turns to Booth, "and how long have you known? You could have said something to me you know."

Booth smiles at Cam's excitement, and looks at Bones. "I didn't want to say anything until she was ready. I wanted to just enjoy having our own secret for a few days."

"Your secret, as in yours and Dr. Brennan's" Cam asks confused as she points between the two partners. Her eyes settle on Booth, "As in you're the father secret?"

"You're a smart girl Camille," Booth says, smiling wider, and reaching for Brennan's hand.

"When did you, how did, I mean obviously I know how...I," Her brain tries to catch up to her mouth but fails miserably. Making her hands into small fists, she shakes her head. "What am I saying? Who cares? Congratulations!"

Cam stands, as does Booth and Brennan. She brings Brennan into a hug, and then turns to Booth hugging him as well. "Thank you," he says, wrapping his arm around Brennan's shoulders. "We're happy too, still a little in shock, but I couldn't be more thrilled."

"I knew you were still in love with her, Seeley," Cam says, "You're a terrible liar, even if you had a distraction."

"I'm always going to be in love with her," he replies, smiling down at the woman by his side. Brennan hangs her head shyly. "Always."

Cam excuses herself from Dr. Brennan's office, leaving the couple alone. Brennan looks up at Booth and smiles, "Always, huh?"

"You better believe it, Bones," he answers, leaning in and kissing her softly.


	5. Telling Max

**Authors Note:** Okay, so this chapter is a bit on the short side...but hey, it's an update! This is my first time writing Max, so I hope I wrote him well! Tell me in a review!

Krystle

* * *

><p>Sitting in Brennan's apartment, she is snuggled up to Booth on her couch, him drinking a beer and her drinking some juice. She smiles at how content she feels being with him like this. Since he found out about the baby, they had been alternating between staying at her place and his. With her being irritable and queasy at work today, they both decided that her own bed would be the better choice for sleeping tonight.<p>

Booth's hand stills it's movement on her arm, and he kisses her forehead. "You know, we haven't told Max or Russ our news yet."

"I was thinking about that earlier today," she says, "I'm surprised that Dad hasn't heard the news yet, considering he still works part time with the kids."

"Well, no matter how exciting the news is of our relationship and the baby," Booth starts, "our friends also know that this is our news to share, and considering you and Max's previous relationship….."

Its times like these where Brennan appreciates Booth more. He helps her understand that even though everyone is excited, they still keep her secrets. She's always been a private person, so sharing that she and Booth are now in an intimate relationship and are going to be parents was a big step for her.

"I'm concerned for our child, Booth," she finally admits, her hand subconsciously resting on her still flat abdomen.

"Why?"

She shakes her head and gives him a bitter laugh. Tears brim her eyes, "Because its mother works with dead bodies, its Grandfather is a convicted murder and its father has to always be the strong one and remind its mother that there is a world outside of Anthropology."

"Hey," Booth says, placing his hand on her cheek and wiping the tears that had fallen, "our baby is going to be the luckiest kid in the world, Bones. Her mother is beautiful, brave, amazing, kind-hearted, caring and she will look up to you. You are going to be her hero, Bones."

"You don't know that it's a girl," Bones reminds him once again, though pointing that out is useless.

Booth shrugs, "That's just a technicality." He gets a smile out of her and he kisses her softly. "As for Max…he's wanted us to be together since he first came back in your life. He will probably _never_ be left alone with our kids, but he will be a part of their lives."

"Kids?" she asks, smiling. The thought of him wanting more children with her makes her happy beyond words.

"Oh, yeah Bones," he smiles, "We need at least two more."

**-BONES—**

The pair walks hand in hand up to Max's apartment door. "Just remember, Booth, let me do all the talking."

"Are you sure Bones? We're in this together."

"I know, but he is going to have questions, and I know that my father intimidates you."

"Pft, he doesn't intimidate me," Booth says, and when Brennan gives him a pointed look he cowers, "Okay, fine, just a little, but can you blame me for being a little scared of the guy?"

"No, he's a murderer," she says. "However, you are much taller than he is, and have more muscles than he does. I believe you could take him."

"Knock on the door, Bones," Booth says, letting go of her hand. After a few seconds the door opens to reveal Max, who is now on crutches instead of in a wheel chair. _Damn, he's mobile._ Booth thinks before smiling at the older man. "Hey Max, how're you going?"

"Better now that I can walk a little bit," Max answers and turns to his daughter, "Hi sweetie."

"Hi dad," Bones says, giving her father a warm smile. "May we come in?"

"Oh, yes, yes, please do," he says, hobbling aside for the partners to enter. "Don't tell me you guys are working a case and I'm a person of interest. Clearly I can't do much beyond hopping right now."

"Dad, there is no case," Bones says, sitting on her father's couch, Booth sitting beside her, but not as close as she's gotten used to. "We were just in the neighborhood and figured we'd stop by."

"Tempe, you live on the other side of town," Max points out. "What's going on?"

"While that may be true, I wanted to…well, we wanted to come see you," Brennan says, and then looks at Booth, who nods, telling her to continue. Brennan nods back, and scoots closer to Booth, taking his hand and lacing her fingers with his. She smiles at Max's face. "Booth and I are a couple."

Max claps his hands together and smiles wider, he stands on slightly wobbly legs and pulls his daughter up with him. "Honey, that's fabulous!" He releases his daughter and extends a hand to Booth, "It took you long enough, son. I knew something was up at the tournament."

Booth chuckles, "Yeah, we wanted to keep it to ourselves for a while. Ya know, get used to the change before all the questions."

"Understandable," Max agrees, "this is a big change in your relationship. I can tell that Tempe is happy. Look at her; she's just radiant, glowing in fact."

Booth and Brennan look at each other, smiling nervously. "Actually, Dad, there's more."

"Yeah, Max," Booth says, "you may want to sit back down for this."

Once Max is seated, Brennan gives him a nervous smile. "Booth and I…"

"You're getting married?" Max asks excitedly. "Oh, honey!"

"No, no dad," Brennan says, calming the man down. "No, I'm not ready for that." Looking at Booth once more she turns to her father, "I'm pregnant, Dad. You're going to be a grandfather."

Max's eyes grow wide at the news, "What? WHAT!" Turning to Booth, "You get her pregnant and you won't marry her? She's not just someone to fool around with!"

"Dad, calm down!" Temperance yells.

"Sir, believe me, I would marry Temperance in a heartbeat," Booth says, defending himself. "Me not wanting to marry her isn't the case. But it's like she told you, she's not ready yet. I don't want to rush her, or force her into marriage. I want to wait until she is ready, and when that day comes, I will let you know."

"She's pregnant, Booth!"

"I know, Max. I was there when it happened," Booth points out. "I am going to be there through every stage of this pregnancy, and every day afterwards. I'm not going anywhere. I've taken care of her, and protected her for the last six years, I'm not about to stop now or anytime in the future."

"Dad," Brennan says, gaining the older man's attention, "We're happy about this, and I had hoped that you would be too."

Max smiles softly at his daughter. Having missed so much of her life, he can only hope to be a better grandfather than a father. He considers Booth words for a moment and nods, "Of course I'm happy, Tempe. I was just a little confused about why Booth wouldn't marry you. Why are you so against marriage?"

"I just don't believe that you need a piece of paper saying that you are committed to a person," she explains. "I love Booth, and he loves me, shouldn't that be enough?"

Max smiles, she's come so far over the last six years. "Yes, that's enough." _For now._


	6. Epilogue: Never Grow Up

**Authors Note: **I'm so very sorry that I left you hanging like I did. But, as I've said in my previous authors notes on my other stories, I started a new job a few months ago, and between work and sleep, I have had very little time to write. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I'm very happy with the way it turned out.

**Thanks:** Thank you CrayonClown for reading this at 4am...I hope you got some sleep afterwards at least.

**Song:** Never Grow Up by Taylor Swift

**Disclaimer:** The only thing I own is the name of the baby and the CD that Never Grow Up is on.

* * *

><p>It's a cold morning in February, and the maternity ward waiting room is filled with scientists, friends, family, two older brothers, an ex-girlfriend, three excited cousins, a sister-in-law, and a father. They had been there since the previous day when they received the call that Brennan had gone into labor. Each person in the waiting room made their way into Brennan's room to see her for a little bit, but only Booth and one other person were allowed to be in the room during delivery; Angela was Brennan's second choice.<p>

Brennan knew that childbirth was going to be painful, but she still rejected the epidural, going into a tirade about how the woman's body was made to give birth and millions of women before her were not given the option of pain relief. Ten hours into labor, she was beginning to regret her decision but was told by her doctor that it was too late to do anything since she was already eight centimeters dilated.

_Booth is holding her hand and wiping the sweat from her forehead. "You're doing so great, Temperance."_

_Breathing through the contraction she is in the middle of, she shakes her head, "I just want this baby out of me."_

"_I know, baby," he says, kissing her hand. "It won't be much longer now."_

_Brennan turns to Angela, "You never told me that it would hurt this bad."_

"_I'm sorry, sweetie," Angela says, trying to hold back her smile. "But once this baby is in your arms, all the pain you went through to bring him or her into this world is forgotten."_

_As the pain of another contraction hits, Brennan throws her head back and lets out a blood curdling scream. After the contraction passes, she rests her head on the pillow, "I feel pressure, Ang. I think I have to push."_

_Angela pushes the call button and a few seconds later a nurse walks in. "She says she's feeling pressure," Angela explains. _

"_Okay," the young nurse says, and puts on a pair of gloves, "let's see how far you are." The girl smiles, and nods, "I'll go get your doctor, you're ready to have your baby, Ms. Brennan."_

"_Thank God," she whispers. Turning to Booth she gives him a sleepy smile, "Are you ready to be a daddy?"_

_Leaning in, he gives her a soft kiss, "More than ready."_

Looking up from her baby girl, Brennan smiles at Booth who's been sitting on the bed beside her since the little bundle of pink was handed to her mother. Booth leans in and kisses Brennan and then kisses his daughter. "I told you we would have a girl, Bones."

Brennan chuckles, "Yes, you did." Looking back down to the sleeping little girl, she whispers, "I love her so much already."

"Me too," Booths says, running a finger over his daughters cheek. "She's perfect."

Brennan nods in agreement, "Yes, she is. We still don't have a name for her."

"What names do you like, Bones?"

Gazing down at her daughter, she smiles, "Taylor Rose Booth."

"You're giving her my last name?" he asks in shock. Of course he wanted their child to have his last name, but he was expecting Bones to want to hyphenate Brennan-Booth.

"Yes," Brennan answers, smiling up at him. "I find that I would like to be married to you at some point in the future, and giving her your last name will save us from when we do get married had we given her my last name."

He leans in and kisses her, feeling like he's floating on air. "I love you, Temperance."

"I love you too, Seeley." She hands Taylor over to Booth and says, "Why don't you go introduce Taylor to our family?"

"Alright," he says, standing from the bed. "I'll be back in a few minutes. Who would you like to see first?"

"Parker," she answers, leaning back onto the bed.

**-Bones—**

Booth makes his way down the hallway to the room full of his family and friends. Angela, no doubt is being pumped for information, but was sworn by Booth and Brennan to secrecy; she was only allowed to tell everyone that Brennan and the baby were perfectly healthy. Booth walks into the waiting room, and all eyes are on him, or rather the bundle of pink in his arms.

Parker runs up to him and smiles, "I have a baby sister?"

"Yeah, bud," Booth says kneeling down so Parker can get a better look at his sister, "meet your sister, Taylor."

"She's perfect, Seeley," Cam says, hovering over Parker.

Booth nods, "Thanks, Camille, we think so too."

"Can I hold her, Dad?" Parker asks, gently holding one of Taylor's hands, and smiling as her little fingers grip his bigger one.

"I think Bones wants to see you hold her for the first time. We'll head back to the room in a few minutes once everyone sees her, okay?"

Parker nods, and Booth rises. Max walks up to Booth and puts his arm around his shoulders, getting a better look at his newest granddaughter. "She looks just like Tempe," he comments.

Booth nods, "She's beautiful."

**-Bones—**

Booth looks down at Parker before he opens the door to Brennan's room. "Listen, Parks, Bones is in a lot of pain, so don't jump on her. Be gentle with her, okay?"

"I promise, Dad," Parker says, then smiles, "Can I please go in now?"

Booth nods, "Yeah, go ahead."

Parker opens the door to Brennan's room, and the woman turns her head and smiles at the young boy. He smiles back, and rushes to her bed, and leans in softly for a hug. "What do you think about your sister, Parker?"

He smiles at Brennan, "She's pretty just like you. I think I'm going to like being a big brother."

"You'll be a wonderful big brother, Parker," Brennan says, and smiles as Booth places their daughter in her arms. Looking back to the younger Booth she asks, "Would you like to hold her?"

"Can I?" he asks, his eyes lighting up with excitement. "I promise I'll be very careful."

"I know you will," she agrees.

"Alright," Booth says, "Get up there with Bones, but be careful." Once Parker is in a comfortable position Brennan hands the baby girl over to her big brother. Placing her arm around Parker's shoulders, Brennan watches as he holds his sister for the first time. Booth takes this moment to grab his camera to snap a photo that will hold great memories to them all.

Parker looks up and smiles at Bones, "I think she likes me!"

Bones smiles and gives a small laugh, "She adores you, Parks."

He nods, and turns his attention back to his little sister, he leans in and softly kisses the little girls forehead. "I love you, Taylor."

Brennan looks up and meets Booth's eyes; they both smile at each other. No words have to be spoken; there is enough love in the room that its presence speaks volumes.

**-Bones—**

The first few days of Taylor being home were filled with visiting family members and friends. Angela was kind enough to bring the new family dinner from the diner and Wong-Fu's as they were adjusting to life with a newborn.

Jared and Padme came over for a few hours, as well as Russ, Amy and their girls. Parker helped Angela put the finishing touches on baby Taylor's room; although Angela knows that Taylor will be sleeping in Booth and Brennan's room for the first few months, she wanted to be as helpful as she could for her friends.

After their friends and family had gone home for the night, and Parker had gone to bed-he was too excited about the baby to go home with Rebecca, so she said she could stay with his Dad-Booth and Bones begin to get ready for bed.

Their new routine consists of Booth showering and putting on his pajamas while Brennan feeds Taylor. After Booth's ready for bed, he changes Taylor's diaper and gets her in her pink sleeper while Brennan goes through her nightly routine.

One thing that has made Booth happy beyond words is that Brennan agreed to let him do a nightly prayer with Taylor as well as christen her to his church. While she doesn't believe in a higher power, she knows how important Booth's faith is to him, and how he follows certain rules that make him the wonderful man and father that he is. If Taylor grows up to half as wonderful as her father because of church and believing that there is a God, then who is Brennan to deny her daughter the gift of faith?

Brennan walks out of the bathroom ready for bed at the end of Booth's prayer. She sits next to him on their bed and smiles at him before she kisses him softly.

_Your little hand's wrapped around my finger  
>And it's so quiet in the world tonight<br>Your little eyelids flutter cause you're dreaming  
>So I tuck you in, turn on your favorite night light<br>To you everything's funny, you got nothing to regret  
>I'd give all I have, honey<br>If you could stay like that_

Smiling down at her daughter, she puts her finger in one of Taylor's hands, "I can't get over how perfect she is."

"I know," he agrees, kissing the side of her head. "We did good."

She nods, "Yes, we did." She knows that it's pointless to tell him that they didn't have a say in her looks, that it was all the genetic coding from her and him. She leans down and kisses her daughter and Booth rises, placing Taylor in her bassinet on Brennan's side of the bed.

_Oh darling, don't you ever grow up  
>Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little<br>Oh darling, don't you ever grow up  
>Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple<br>I won't let nobody hurt you, won't let no one break your heart  
>And no one will desert you<br>Just try to never grow up, never grow up_

Brennan stands in front of Booth, smiling as his hands wrap around her waist. They both watch as their daughter's eyelids begin drooping, and she drifts off into a peaceful sleep. "I can watch her all night," Brennan whispers.

"Me too, babe," he says, kissing her shoulder. "I can't believe she's finally here. This perfect little person is ours to love for the rest of our lives."

Brennan nods, "I now know what you mean about a love that will last forever. I loved her before she was here; I loved her the moment I heard her cry after she was born. I love her more everyday she's with us." Turning in Booth's arms, she snakes her own around his neck, "I love you for giving her to me."

"Aw, Bones," he mutters, kissing her softly, "I love you too."


End file.
